


I Like You In Glasses

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: Maguro is less than pleased about a package that showed up on his doorstep.





	I Like You In Glasses

Maguro took another glance at the cardboard box sitting at the edge of his desk and dropped his head with a sigh. They said it was cheaper to buy them online - everyone knew he needed the money for more important things like video games - so, with his only other source of information being Klug and with him quickly deciding against another interaction with  _ that guy _ anytime soon, he took a chance with the Internet, punched the numbers he was given into the form and waited. And waited. And waited. And, eventually, forgot about the whole thing until, weeks later, the found a package with his name on it sitting on the front porch.

He narrowed his eyes under his bangs and pulled the box in front of him. With slight hesitation, he burrowed his hands in between the cardboard flaps and started to rip it open. When the tape refused to tear, rather than running into the kitchen for a knife, he opted to gnaw it open with his teeth. He spat out flecks of tape still stuck to his tongue before opening the package and dumping its contents onto his desk.  _ Oh, good, _ he thought, staring at the blue case nested in bubble wrap.  _ I opened it and it still ain’t open. ★ _ He let out another overly dramatic sigh and tore off the bubble wrap, popping a few of the bubbles in his hand, opening the case and taking out its contents.

The glasses felt heavy in his hands as he looked them over. They were simple in style - thick, rectangular, black plastic frames. He figured he didn’t need anything too flashy since he didn’t plan on wearing them often and  _ no-one _ should be able to see his face, anyway. Slowly, he unfolded them and set them square atop his face, furrowing his brow as the lenses pushed his hair into his eyes. He stood up and chuckled to himself as he took them off.  _ Yeah,  _ that’s  _ not going to work. ★ _

Maguro walked to the bathroom and took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. He then pushed his bangs aside, a few strands of hair falling back down his forehead. He huffed a breath to blow them away before setting the glasses back onto his face. He leaned in, cocking his head this way and that as he looked at his new accessory, grateful that his eyes had no effect on him. He adjusted the frames slightly before leaning back with a frown. With a grumble, he fussed with his bangs again and set them back over his eyes, the glasses forcing his hair to sit unnaturally. He looked through the lenses, through his hair, into the mirror and let out another sigh.  _ I feel ridiculous. ★ _

He left the glasses on his face and walked down the hall, his eyes adjusting to the lenses far too quickly for his liking. “I could see  _ just fine _ before, ★” he muttered before bumping directly into a mess of curly red hair with a  _ thud! _ And letting out a yelp. He picked up his head and brought his hands to his nose. “Ringo? ★”

“Oh, Maguro!” She turned on her heels. “There you are! I was wondering where you had gotten off to.” She smiled as she threw her hands behind her back.

Maguro rubbed his nose as he processed her statement. He stared blankly at her, blinking once, twice, before squinting behind his bangs. “Ringo, I  _ live _ here. ★”

“Yeah, well, the door was open,” she said, flashing a coy smile, the unmistakable sound of keys jingling behind her, “so, I invited myself in.” She giggled as he sighed.

“Not that I don’t always appreciate your company...” he started as he walked towards the bedroom. His head skipped a beat as he spotted the glasses case still on his desk and quickly picked it up and tossed it into the box, trying his best to sound nonchalant as he continued, “Like, really - I’m over the moon over here. ★” He collapsed into his desk chair and spun it around to face her. “But, I do gotta ask - to what do I owe the pleasure? ★”

“No reason!” Ringo plopped down onto the bed. “Just felt like a visit.” She sat upright, her eyes narrowed and her mouth drawn in confusion. She brought her hand to her chin and gave her head a slight tilt. “Did you change your hair or something?”

Ah. Maguro suddenly felt hyper-aware of the glasses sitting on his face. “Nope! Not really! ★” He let out a laugh that sounded way too forced in his own ears. “Just your perfectly average Maguro - that’s all! ★”

“Uh  _ huh…_” Ringo murmured, completely unconvinced. She stood up and walked closer, examining every inch of him. “I know you did  _ something _ different.” She leaned in way too close for comfort before snapping her fingers. “I’ve got it!” With a quick flick of her wrist, she snatched the glasses from him. “When’d you get these?”

“Wh- hey! ★” Maguro swiped at her to try and take the glasses back. He grumbled and leaned back in his chair as she spun successfully out of his reach. “They’re not even a big deal,” he said, pouting. “I’m basically never going to wear them, anyway. ★”

“No? That’s a shame.” She looked over them in her hands before setting them on her face. “They’re kind of cute, though,” she said, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. “Don’t you think?”

He stared at her smile for a moment before an idea popped into his head. “I mean, I can’t  _ see _ without them, Ringo,” he said, unable to stop the smirk working its way onto his face. “Come closer and let me look. ★”

Ringo rolled her eyes but obliged, stepping closer to him before putting her hands on her hips. “Well? Any better?”

He put his hand to his chin and let out a hum. “Nope. Still can’t see. A little closer? ★”

“Geez, how bad are your eyes?” She stood just in front of him, a slight blush creeping onto her face. She watched sat up in his chair and waved her closer still and sighed. “Maguro, I’m  _ literally _ wearing your glasses right now - they can’t be  _ that _ b-”

Maguro leapt up from his seat and, in one swift motion, planted a kiss on the tip of her nose and snatched the glasses from her face. “They looked real cute on you,” he said, smiling as he watched her sputter and cover her face in surprise, “but I think you look  _ much _ cuter like this. ★”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading~! <3


End file.
